


Warmth Against The Snow

by Draquete



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, Snowball Fight, Top!Sam, Winter, bottom!Dean, i have no idea whether it snows near the bunker but just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a wounded arm and Sam decides to make them take a few days off to just relax and get fully recovered from the last hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth Against The Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crush (beekeepercain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/gifts).



> This is my wincest secret santa present to CODEMENTED (aka crush (Chakatai)). I hope you enjoy it. I usually go to a much angsty and darker themes, but it's Christmas and this is what happened instead. It's purely fluff, tbh, with a little bit of smut, so I hope you enjoy it! (I'm actually really nervous, because I had thought of another plot entirely at first, but then half way through the story I got really demotivated with it and decided to use much lighter themes and have a more happy vibe to the story. I hope it's not too sickeningly sweet, I for one love angst, but I did try my best and if I could, I'd write you many other fics, maybe with more depth and plot)

Sam was tired of Dean acting recklessly when they were in jobs. He knew that when he was younger he loved to see how awesome his big brother was, but now that they had been working together for years, Sam had seen Dean do some crazy shit and get a close call in so many situations that by now, Sam was tired. They knew how each other reacted when the other was hurt, so Sam couldn’t believe Dean would still act that way when he knew how Sam felt.

He didn’t want to fight, though. Sam had driven them back to the bunker because Dean’s arm as almost completely shredded, and even though Sam tried to clean it and make the bleeding stop as best as he could, it was still clear that Dean was weak due to the blood loss and he had been taking longer naps as they reached their destiny.

They had been fighting some vampires and it should have been fine if six more hadn’t joined out of nowhere. They hadn’t been bitten or turned, but a vampire almost ripped Dean’s arm off with his bare hands – which made Sam hop in and cut off the vampire’s arms. They had been drenched in vampire’s blood when they finished and Dean had been in such a hype back then that they had had no idea how bad his arm had gotten until Sam ordered him to take off his flannel and t-shirt. When he did, Sam was grateful that none of the vampire’s blood had made contact with Dean’s arm, but it didn’t change the fact that he had been terrified of what could happen to his brother if he didn’t work fast.

Everything ended up okay, but now Sam was driving the car at the speed limit, yearning to reach the bunker before Dean’s arm got infected and even though Dean wasn’t complaining, it probably was more due to his sleep pattern than anything else. When they finally reached the bunker, Sam belatedly noticed it was starting to snow. It was already December, but he hadn’t seen snow yet and he stopped to appreciate it for a second before decided to leave the Impala indoors. Once the car was parked safely inside their new home, Sam turned and ran a hand down Dean’s face.

“Dean, wake up, we’re home.” His brother’s eyes opened slowly, tiredly, and it took Dean a few seconds and a couple of blinks for him to register what was going on. Finally, he nodded when he realized they were already at the bunker. Dean fumbled a little with the door, but he winced when he put too much pressure on his bad arm and Sam quickly left the car and walked around it to open the door for Dean.

“I’m not a damsel in distress, Sammy, I could’ve handled it.” Dean complained as he stepped out of the car, but his voice was thin and weak and Sam tried to convince himself it was because Dean hadn’t spoken since he fell asleep for the first time, and not because he was, indeed, weak. Dean was already going to the door to leave their parking lot and Sam had to walk long strides to catch up with him.

“Hey, c’mon.” Dean opened his mouth to complain again, but Sam put one hand low on his back and opened the door with his other hand. “Stop acting all macho, Dean. I can see right through you and I can see you’re in pain. Lemme take care of you, okay?” Dean complained something under his breath, but let Sam guide them to his room.

“I think I can deal with things myself from now on.” Dean said, already walking to the bathroom, but Sam soon followed. “What. I don’t need your help taking a shower.”

“I know. But I’m gonna take a bath with you. Then I’ll clean and bandage your arm before tucking you to bed and giving you some pain pills.” Dean rolled his eyes as if Sam was exaggerating, but he just mumbled something as he started taking off his clothes. He groaned when he tried lifting his arm and Sam’s hands were instantly on him, helping him get out of those dirty clothes. Dean didn’t say a thing, didn’t even thank Sam, his ego clearly wounded, but there was nothing he could do to make Sam change his mind. Sam turned on the hot water and brought a few things close to the bathtub before taking his own clothes.

Sam entered first and Dean followed, sitting between Sam’s freakishly long legs and letting Sam’s hands run all over his body in an attempt to clean it and give him closure at the same time. Dean’s eyes were heavy by the time Sam finally started cleaning his arm and he simply let his brother do whatever he wanted without complaining – although sometimes it hurt and he would wince or groan in displeasure. However, Sam already knew how to deal with his body, he knew how to make him stop focusing on the pain and in no time he was leaning back, his back completely glued to Sam’s chest as Sam’s arms were wrapped around him. The water was still warm, though, and for that Dean was thankful. He would have fallen asleep had Sam not started talking.

“We should take a break.” Dean’s eyes snapped open and he turned to look his brother in the eye.

“What do you mean.” Dean demanded and Sam sighed, already knowing this conversation was going to be difficult.

“At least until your arm is completely healed. It’s starting to snow, we could take advantage of that and stay inside, spend some quality time, y’know…” Sam blushed a little as he looked to the side, avoiding Dean’s eyes. “… _together_.” Sam finished and Dean understood exactly what he meant, but he still hated to be forced to stay still.

“I’m okay!” He said vehemently, but Sam just deadpanned. “Okay, my arm hurts as hell, but in a couple of days I’ll be ready to go hunting again.”

“No, you won’t.” Sam cut Dean before he started to come up with reasons as to why they should just throw themselves into another hunt as soon as possible. “Don’t you want it, Dean? To just relax a little bit? We have our Vegas week every year, so why not take another break now? I’m just as restless as you are, but we deserve it, Dean. We deserve some time to tend to our wounds and to enjoy each other’s company without other people around. It can be just the two of us for a few days.” Dean opened his mouth to complain yet again and Sam rushed to shut him up. “You can cook. I mean, you can make real meals for once like you always try to do, but always get interrupted by some job. I can give you plenty of massages.” Dean arched an eyebrow, almost expectantly, and Sam rose to the bait. “And we can have as much sex as we want without having to worry who’ll listen to us and who knows about us.”

“Deal.” Sam should have mentioned the sex earlier, although Dean’s smile said that he had already been convinced, but he wanted to make  sure Sam added the most alluring part of it. Tugging at Dean, Sam dried them up before making Dean sit down on his bed as he started adding medicine in all the wounds before bandaging it up. It was way better than Sam had previously expected, but Sam still needed to take good care of it. “Can we have sex now, then?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows as Sam started putting the first aid kit away.

“No, now I’ll go get you some pain killer and you’re gonna sleep.” Dean pouted and Sam had to laugh. “I’ll sleep with you and wake you up with sex if you just sleep, alright?” Dean perked up and nodded, but Sam knew that Dean was only complying that easily because he was, indeed, in pain and a little sleepy from all the blood loss and the pain his body was enduring. Because they might not complain about it and they might take longer than most people to fall down, but they were only human after all.

When Sam was back with a glass of water, Dean was already tucked under the covers, fast asleep. Sam managed to wake him up enough for him to swallow the pill with some water before he was dead to the world again. Sam was only on his underwear when he joined Dean under the covers and he chuckled when he noticed Dean was stark naked under all the covers, probably already ready for the round of sex in the morning like Sam promised.

The problem was, when Sam woke up the next morning, it was due to an incredible feeling. He moaned even before opening his eyes and he wondered how the hell Dean had woken up before him when he had been the one taking some medicine. Turning his face to the side to glance at the clock, Sam noticed it was almost eleven and that was answer enough. He looked down at the huge pile in the middle of his legs and he wondered if he should feign sleep a little more or take the covers off and pull Dean for a kiss.

He took way too long to think though, because Dean’s glorious mouth left his cock and the covered were thrown to the floor hastily by Dean’s good arm and his brother was already straddling his legs. Dean seemed surprised when he noticed Sam was already awake and Sam wanted to take a moment to appreciate Dean’s swollen mouth, the glazed lust in his green eyes – they always seemed way greener when Dean was consumed with lust. However, as soon as Dean noticed Sam was awake, Dean was already taking Sam’s cock and positioning it on his hole.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Sam said, sitting up and holding Dean by the hips, not letting him plunge himself on his cock. “I didn’t prep you.” Dean rolled his eyes and batted Sam’s hands away.

“You didn’t, but I did.” Sam opened his mouth to ask about his arm, but Dean just pushed Sam down on his back again. “I can shoot with both hands, can’t I? I can do other things with both hands, y’know.” Sam relaxed because yeah, his brother had a point. Noticing Sam had given in, Dean simply smirked and lowered himself on Sam’s dick. He remained sitting there for a long while, just relishing on the feeling of having Sam stretching him open. “I can totally take a few days to have this more often.” Dean said under his breath, eyes locked with Sam’s. Sam, on the other hand, could only smile.

Dean started moving wantonly on top of Sam, one hand holding him up as he groped Sam’s chest, but the other was limp by his side. Sam had no idea whether Dean was in pain or not, if his arm was okay or not, but at least it didn’t seem to be bleeding – and if Dean’s enthusiastic pace was anything to go by, Sam would have guessed he didn’t feel any pain at all. Sam knew better though, and in a swift motion he pushed Dean to the bed – and the look on Dean’s face was priceless – before fitting himself in between Dean’s legs. Sam even brought Dean’s legs up to his shoulders and the new position made it difficult for Dean to reach out for him, so both hands had to lie by his side on the bed, and hand tightly holding onto the sheet beneath him. Sam started moving almost violently, having to agree with Dean that they could do this more often. It wasn’t like they didn’t have sex on a daily basis, but the fact that they could do it whenever they felt like it was the bright side of their deal.

On another hand, Sam wasn’t sure if he wanted Dean putting so much effort into having sex, like being on top as he previously had been until Sam flipped them over. Also, Sam would have to be the one responsible for every and all preparation, even if Dean complained about it. But now, Sam couldn’t help but wonder how Dean had managed to blow him while opening himself without hurting himself in the process. Instead of asking or even talking about that later, Sam would have to start the preparations before Dean and maybe that way Dean wouldn’t notice what he was doing.

“Stop. Thinking.” Dean panted out and Sam realized that he was frowning while still staring at Dean. He opened a smile before pistoling his hips more quickly, a hand falling to Dean’s hard dick. Dean gasped and Sam watched as his brother closed his eyes and threw his head back, legs writhing by the side of Sam’s head and the vision was incredibly arousing. Sam grunted at the image below him, hand working over Dean’s cock almost as frantically as his own pace and it was just a matter of minutes until Dean came, eyes tightly closed, hole squeezing Sam’s dick and bringing Sam to orgasm as well.

Sam lowered Dean’s legs before he laid down on top of Dean as they tried to catch his breath. Regardless of how mindblowing their sex had just been, Sam was still all too conscious about Dean’s bad arm and managed to avoid touching it or even squashing it with his weight.

“You good?” Sam asked after a while as he noticed Dean still had his eyes closed, but at least his breathing seemed to have evened out.

“Yeah. Gimme a couple more minutes before next round.” Sam rose himself a little just to stare at Dean, but his brother didn’t look like he was joking.

“Dean, have you eaten today?” Dean groaned and opened his eyes and Sam already knew the answer. “Your arm is recovering, you have to eat properly. We’re not having sex again until you eat something.” He made like he was about to get up, but Dean’s good hand found Sam’s ass and held it in place.

“C’mon, Sammy. You’re still inside me, I honestly just need a minute or two and I am feeling well. Why do you have to be such a spoilsport?” Sam sighed and looked his brother in the eye. Dean seemed fine. Better than he had been the previous day at least. And he had woken up before Sam and even prepared himself before sex, so maybe he could give Dean the benefit of the doubt. At the same time, Sam was worried and didn’t know if he’d be able to go for another round without fussing over Dean a bit.

Sam stood up much to Dean’s dismay and then took Dean’s good arm, helping him to sit down. “I can make us some scrambled eggs before our next round.” Sam looked around, trying to find out where his underwear had ended up and after he found it and put it on, he saw Dean was already with his robe closed, probably completely naked under it. Sam could only smile.

“As if I’m letting you prepare anything. Your food suck and you said I could cook. That was the deal, right?” Sam nodded as he followed Dean to the kitchen. “Since we’ll be spending a few days in here, I’ll write down a list of things and you can go grocery shopping as I prepare us something to eat now?” Sam was not expecting Dean to be so into this idea of settling down for a few days, but as he watched Dean go around their kitchen to see what they had and what Sam could buy as he made a list, Sam realized that Dean liked that domesticity. Sam couldn’t help but yearn that, but not for just a few days, but forever. They still had so much to do, they couldn’t stop being hunters just because they were enjoying having a place to call home.

Sam forced himself to stop watching his brother and go to his room for a change to get some new and warmer clothes. If the snow from the previous day was anything to go by, it was probably cold enough to have to put on a hotter jacket. When he returned, the Impala’s key on his hand and his wallet on his pocket, Dean’s list was on the table and he was already starting to prepare something. If Sam could guess, Dean wasn’t even trying to prepare some breakfast, he was going for a full lunch. Sam hugged him from behind and kissed his nape as Dean cut some ingredients.

“Don’t force your arm too much. After we eat, we’ll have sex again, but then I’m gonna have a look at your arm and I expect it to be better.” Dean hummed noncommittedly and Sam squeezed him tighter before leaving him.

Outside, Sam noticed that the ground had a thin layer of snow and while it wasn’t snowing at that moment anymore, the sky was still a bit grey and the temperature seemed to only be going down. He went to the grocery store they used to go and bought everything Dean added on the list, including a huge amount of lube and even some apples – and according to the rest of the ingredients, Sam would bet that Dean was going to try to bake a pie, but he wasn’t going to mention anything to Dean, because he knew how his brother could be. Better pretend it was a surprise.

It started to snow again when Sam was at the grocery store and he couldn’t help but wonder if Dean would be interested in going outside, just to look at the snow. They would often see snow in passing, too busy with a hunt or even too tired to care. But now they had time and when had it been the last time they had felt the snow against their skin just for the sake of it? However, Sam didn’t think it would be a good idea to take Dean from the comfort and warmth of the bunker while he was still healing. Yet, he kept in mind to ask Dean to go outside once his arm was completely okay.

Sam managed to take all the bags with him to the kitchen, but he almost let everything go to the floor when he noticed how full their table was. There was pasta in there, a very complex salad, some meat, mashed potatoes and even some corn. How Dean made all that in the time he was gone, Sam had no idea, but he was impressed. Dean appeared a moment later, a smile opening on his face as he saw Sam. Sam decided to put the things away afterwards. Now they should eat and then they’d make love yet again, because Dean was wonderful and Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself, not when his brother had made them a banquet.

“How’s your arm?” Sam asked with an arched eyebrow as he put the bags on the counter. Dean was already sitting down when Sam went to the table as well.

“Just peachy.” Sam deadpanned and Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, really. It still hurts a bit if I move it too much, but I avoided using the arm while cooking.” Sam just started preparing his plate of food because he decided to believe in Dean. They started to eat together and Sam was even more impressed. Dean had cooked more since they started living at the bunker and Sam had noticed how his food had improved, but Dean had never made so much food at the same time and with such a delicious result.

“This is wonderful.” Sam praised and he could see in Dean’s face just how much those words meant to him. Dean loved to be praised, had always loved, but he would never ask for it – not when they were younger and not now. At least, praising his brother now was easier than it was back then, mainly when the praise was related to something Dean had done for Sam. But Sam remembered when they first started this relationship of theirs how Dean would squirm and huff and get completely upset over the silliest compliments such as ‘beautiful’ and ‘wonderful’, but when it came to his performance in bed, Dean would accept it gladly. “So…” Sam started, catching his brother’s attention once more. “It’s snowing.”

Dean just stared at him for a few seconds before frowning. “So?” Sam blinked, not knowing what to reply to that. Sam wasn’t going for small talk, he actually wanted to make his brother aware of the snow and maybe invite him to go there once his arm was healed, but now Dean seemed to not care at all about it and Sam wondered if it had been a mistake to even think about going to see the snow. “Did something happen?” Dean said, still frowning, and Sam shrugged. “Sam.” Dean calling his name made Sam sigh before giving in and speaking.

“I just thought it would be interesting to go outside sometime. We never really appreciate snow all that much.” It was Dean’s turn to blink a few times, but then he laughed and nodded.

“It’s actually a nice idea. We could have a snowball fight.” Sam smiled as well at the prospect, even though he knew that a snowball fight or playing with the snow in any way would be completely ridiculous. But he didn’t care. They were taking some time to themselves, so they were allowed to be silly, and if they wanted to go outside and play, they might as well do it – after all, it wasn’t like they had done much of it when they were younger anyway.

They continued talked about other subjects and Sam even remembered calling anyone who might need them in the next few days to let them know they’d be unreachable. After eating, they put away the food together and Dean even insisted in putting away the groceries as well, but once they were done, Dean pulled Sam down for a kiss. Now that they had finished eating, Sam could properly thank Dean for preparing such a wonderful meal for them – Sam loved how domestic Dean could be, but he knew Dean wouldn’t accept any kind of compliment about it and would even give excuses such as ‘If I don’t do it, who will? You?’, so the best way to thank him that Sam could think of was with his touches.

One of Sam’s hand went to Dean’s waist while the other went to their front so he could open his brother’s bathrobe to open it. He walked Dean to the counter, where he lifted Dean easily onto it, Dean using only one hand to help prop himself up. Dean’s legs went around Sam’s hips and Sam couldn’t help but smile, loving whenever those bowed legs were wrapped around him. They switched quite often, and even when Dean bottomed, it wasn’t always that they ended up in a position like that – just like that morning, when he put Dean’s legs up so his arms wouldn’t be on the way – but this position right there was one of Sam’s favourite.

Sam started kissing Dean’s jaw and neck just as soon as Dean started tugging at his flannel, but just as Sam was making a love bite on Dean’s pulse point, Dean grunted and gave up, bringing his useful hand to Sam’s hair, the other resting by his side. It was nice to see Dean struggling when they had sex. His brother was always so assertive and fluid in bed that it was a good change to see him fumbling around, even if it were due to a wounded arm.

“Sammy…” Dean moaned when Sam’s kisses went even lower after he got satisfied at the colour of the hickey on Dean’s neck. He kissed Dean’s collarbone and then went even lower to one of Dean’s nipples. Dean was still panting above him when one of Sam’s hand went to his face, two fingers brushing against Dean’s mouth, which Dean understood what he was supposed to do and started sucking sinfully at those digits. God, that was yet another of Sam’s favourite. He loved it when Dean sucked him off. Everyone would see Dean’s lips and think they were made for sucking, and they were right. In his whole life, no one had been better at it than Dean. And if he was honest, no one was as enthusiastic about it as Dean, he knew sucking cock was high on his brother’s list of things he loved to do in bed.

When Sam went to the other nipple, he took his fingers out of Dean’s mouth and went with them to Dean’s hole. He teased the rim a little, but soon he was already putting both fingers in. Dean was still loose from earlier and he could still feel some of his own come inside, and Sam was going to use the new lube now, even though the other they were using was still half full. But unfortunately, he doubted any of them would appreciate to stop and walk to Dean’s room to fuck. Sam continued fingering Dean with a moderate pace, fingers opening to stretch Dean wider. Meanwhile, Sam moved about to pull the only bag they hadn’t put away, which had the new lube Sam had just bought. Letting go of Dean, Sam started opening up his own pants and lowered them down together with his underwear until the middle of his thigh before pouring lube onto his cock and spreading it with one hand.

“C’mon, Sammy, we’re taking too long.” Dean complained, moving his legs in a more enticing way, pulling them up so his socked feet were resting on the counter as well, which made the way to Dean’s hole more visible. Sucking in a breath, Sam positioned himself and entered Dean slowly, not wanting to be rough or harsh, even though he could feel Dean desperate to move, to get more of him inside. Instead of complying, once Sam was completely inside, he wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him tenderly. Sam loved the blush that rose to Dean’s cheeks whenever Sam was sweet with him when they had sex. Sam was, by default, much more aggressive, so when he took his time, Dean was usually left confused, but highly aroused.

Breaking off the kiss and looking at Dean’s eyes, Sam started to move his hips. It was still quite slow if compared to Sam’s usual pace, but Dean’s eyes rolled into their sockets almost instantly and Sam knew he had hit his brother’s prostate in the process. He tried to keep up that pace while he added a few more love bites to Dean’s neck and collar bone, but after a few minutes Dean was writhing and moaning and the noises they were making were echoing all over the bunker. All of that combined, plus Dean’s half lidded eyes where barely any green could be seen, made Sam lose it and he started his punishing pace as he tightened his arms around Dean as he fucked into him in earnest. Dean’s arms wrapped around his neck, bringing them even closer and Sam had already come once that day, but it felt impossible to resist his brother when they were so damn connected. They didn’t need words, they didn’t need love confessions. Their bodies were already in synch and that was enough communication.

A few more minutes later, Dean came with only Sam’s dick inside him and his own cock trapped between their bellies, and Sam followed suit after Dean’s hole started clenching and unclenching around him repeatedly. They were in complete and utter bliss at that moment and the only change in position was Dean’s legs that were wrapped around Sam’s waist and they were tangled together in the middle of their kitchen. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, in silence, just revelling in each other’s presence before Sam finally spoke.

“Ready for your shower?” Dean nodded, eyes still close, but he opened them when Sam stepped back. Sam redressed himself, but Dean couldn’t care less, the bathrobe still open, letting anyone see the come on his belly and chest, just as the amount of come on his upper thighs. However, Sam was the only one to there to see it, and the image before him was glorious. They went to Dean’s room to take a shower together and again Sam cleaned and bandaged the wounds – even though he could see that the wounds were finally closing, which meant that maybe just a couple more days before Dean was completely healed.

Sam had to insist with Dean to take a pain killer, because he knew Dean was probably still in pain even though he was still trying to pretend to be all macho. After the pill, they cuddled together in bed to watch some movie and Dean insisted in a Clint Eastwood movie, throwing the ‘sick’ card. Sam would have complied anyway, because he knew Dean would probably fall asleep quickly. He still lasted half of the movie, which made Sam impressed at him, but then he turned off the TV and rearranged them into a more comfortable position – Dean’s back to Sam’s chest, Dean’s wounded arm on top of them so it wouldn’t get hurt in the process. Sam hadn’t planned on sleeping, but he did anyway.

The following days were wonderful. Dean’s arm progressively improved and it didn’t hurt as much anymore; apart from a few marks, no one could say it had been wounded. Dean had also spent a whole lot of time cooking and baking and trying some random dishes – Sam had to ask him to stop at some point, because even though Dean ate a lot, he was worried much of that food would be thrown away if he kept up cooking at any given possibility. The sex was also incredible. They managed to have more than five rounds per day and they were creative on the places to have sex – the dungeon and the kitchen had been their favourite places to have sex, but mostly because they had played with the handcuffs and used some food while doing it. It was definitely different from what they were used to and it tired them in the best way possible, which ended up with long sessions of cuddles and even some naps at random times of the day.

So after five days of just being domestic inside, Dean was itching to go outside. Still a bit reluctant to go back to hunts, Sam finally thought it was time to try and catch some snow. Before even suggesting to Dean, Sam went outside and he noticed two things. First, the snow was above his shin and second, they needed warmer clothes if they were going outside. It wasn’t snowing at that moment, but it was still really cold – which was part of the fun, if Sam was completely honest.

Once back inside, Sam found Dean going through their food and munching on the last piece of pie that he had prepared the day before. Dean raised his eyebrows in question, not really wanting to stop eating to talk.

“We could go outside. There’s a lot of snow, it could be fun.” Dean seemed to perk up at the idea and he finished the pie before putting the plate into the sink.

“Great. I’m gonna kick your ass in a snowball fight.” Dean said with a huge smile as he left for his room to dress up properly. Sam did the same and he realized he hadn’t had much winter clothes, and maybe that should change now that they were living somewhere for good. When Sam finally made it to the entrance, Dean was already at the door, looking out, head facing up and Sam could only see how gorgeous his brother was in his warmest jacket, a thin scarf around his neck, some boots and thick gloves. He looked beautiful. The little light that came from the open door made Dean’s hair look lighter than it actually was and just as Dean turned to look at Sam, he could see how green Dean’s eyes looked.

His brother was breathtaking and from Dean’s expression, he was clearly trying to understand what was taking Sam so long to join him outside since he was already there, but they just stared at one another for a long moment until Sam’s lips quirked up and a bright smile light up his face. Dean blushed and he quickly looked outside and Sam couldn’t help but love how they always knew what the other was thinking or feeling, even from the smallest things such as this. Finally moving, Sam walked up the stairs and taking Dean’s hand in his, and as they left the bunker, Sam noticed that it had started to snow once more and that had probably been the reason why Dean was looking up back then.

Once outside, they let go of each other’s hands. It was quite a deserted neighbourhood, so they could just fool around and be ridiculous together without other people judging. Dean already bent down to make a snowball and Sam quickly started preparing one as well, and just as he turned to throw his at Dean, a snowball hit him square in the face – Dean’s laughter was so carefree that Sam’s reaction was to run a hand through his face before aiming and throwing his own snowball. Dean managed to dodge, already making a new snowball, laughter still in the air. They kept throwing snowballs at one another – Dean somehow hit Sam more often than Sam hit Dean – for a long time and it even stopped snowing anyway. However, the snow was still high on the ground and a silly idea occurred to Sam and he started running on Dean’s direction right when Dean rose up with a half made snowball in his hands.

Dean squealed – although he would later deny it – as Sam collided with him, sending them both to the floor. After a couple of seconds, they started giggling as kids and Dean’s gloved hands tried to make his way inside Sam’s jacket and shirts, but he failed. Sam, on the other hand, leant down and kissed Dean. The sound of their laughter stopped altogether and they slowly deepened the kiss as they held each other closer. That was, until Dean broke the kiss off.

“I’m gonna get all wet.” Dean complained, but didn’t move an inch, looking into his brother’s eyes.

“You’re already all wet.” Sam deadpanned, but then he smiled and kissed Dean once more. Dean seemed to agree and decided that he didn’t care to get a little wet – they could always take a warm bath together later on. That, plus the sex they were bound to have were enough to keep him warm, so Dean didn’t care. He never kissed someone while lying with them on the snow, so it was a nice – and quite romantic, if not a bit annoying due to the cold – change.

They spent a few more minutes just making out in their positions until Dean started to shiver. Then Sam dropped himself to the side and started making an angel on the ground. Seeing his incredibly huge limbs moving made Dean laugh, but he did it as well. When they stood up, their angel forms were overlapping at some points, but it looked like they belonged together – even though they knew they were as far from angels as one could. Pulling Dean into a crushing hug, mostly because he was still shivering even though he wasn’t admitting it, Sam started making their way back into the bunker. They didn’t talk as they went to Dean’s bathroom and they were already inside the bathtub when they turned the water on. Cuddling together in the bathtub was a bit awkward, after all they were two overly grown men, but it was still one of the best things they liked doing.

Afterwards, they snuggled close in bed and touched each other slowly, taking their time to appreciate each other’s body. They made love unhurriedly, really taking full advantage of their remaining free time together. They knew that the next day they’d go back to their normal lives; hunting down monsters and all that family business thing. But while they could, they enjoyed it. Dean had to admit later that it had been the best time off they had taken so far. Dean also knew that it had been solely due to the fact that they had now a home, a place they could lock themselves away from anyone, any judging person, and have a domestic time together complete with cooking, cuddling, taking showers and baths together. Dean doubted they’d have another break like that, they weren’t that lucky, but those few days when they were the only two people who mattered in the world would always be in his most beloved memories.

Sam also doubted they’d have another opportunity like that, but he refused to give up hope. Until they were alive, Sam would try to give them breaks so they could really enjoy each other’s company and live like a normal couple. They would never have that, not for long periods of time, but they deserved some time off every now and again and Sam would try to get them some, even if he had to argue with Dean to get it.

For now, they ended up curled together in bed after two rounds of sex, the two of them already sleeping and covered up to their chins. The next day Sam would have to call everyone and tell them that they were back in the job, that Dean’s arm was completely healed and that they would be taking phone calls again. They probably wouldn’t spend Christmas’ Day celebrating the holiday, but both of them already as the biggest gift they’d have for quite a while.


End file.
